L'époque du bac à sable !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Déjà quand ils étaient petits, c'étaient de vrai petits monstres !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Délire mimi kawai !!!

**Info de Tohru pour lire cette fic !**

En italique, ce sont les pensées des persos, entre parenthèses, ce sont mes commentaires ( dont on pourrait facilement se passer ... ) et entre étoiles, c'est la fic version narrative ! Bonne lecture !

L'époque du bac à sable !!!!!!

Un jour d'été, en AC 183, dans un bac à sable ...

Une petite blonde : Kyah ah ah ah !!!

Relena venait d'avoir 4 ans ( âge de raison ! ). Sur un banc public, ses parents la surveillaient, ainsi que Milliard, qui l'observe du coin de l'oeil à l'autre bout du parc ( il avait un petit rendez-vous avec Noin ... ). La petite folle s'amusait à balancer du sable partout d'un tel enthousiasme ... Un brun, un châtain et un chinois vinrent se joindre à sa petite fête qu'elle se faisait toute seule. Ils avaient son âge, sauf le châtain qui avait 5 ans. Leurs parents s'installent au même banc que ceux de Relena.

Relena : Bonjour !

Le brun : Hn.

Le chinois, timidement : Bonjour ...

Le châtain : ... bonjour ...

Le chinois et le châtain partirent s'isoler chacun dans leur coin.

Relena : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le brun : Heero Yuy.

Relena : Moi, je m'appelle Relena ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Heero : ...

Un petit blond courait vers le bac à sable. Il riait aux éclats. Il regardait partout puis flasha sur quelqu'un. Il se précipita vers lui. Son père, qui suivait derrière, s'installa à côté de la mère du châtain. Il avait l'air fatigué.

Le blond, en montrant le châtain du doigt : T'es moche et t'es pas beau !

Le châtain, assis sur le sable : ???

Le père du blond : QUATRE !!!

Quatre : ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Le châtain : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Quatre : ... snif ...

Le châtain : Pleure pas !

Quatre, avec des yeux de cocker : ...

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Quatre : Je t'aime bien ! Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner ! ( Son père lui a appris à se présenter. Il a retenu la phrase pas coeur ! )

Le châtain : Je m'appelle Trowa.

Quatre : Trowa !!!

A l'autre bout du bac à sable ...

Heero : ... hé hé hé ...

Heero venait de finir son oeuvre d'art. Relena sortait sa tête du sable, toute contente ( en fait, elle ne prend pas conscience de ce qu'il lui arrive ... ). Elle la tournait dans tous les sens, avec un sourire béat.

La mère de Heero : Mais ... que fais-tu !?!

Heero, comme si de rien était : Je l'enterre.

La mère de Heero : Déterre-la sur le champ !

Elle partit ailleurs ( en gros, elle laisse son fils seul. Il peut sans problème faire ce qu'il veut ... ). A côté de Relena, un petit natté attendait à genoux en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

Heero : T'es qui toi ?

Le natté : Duo !

Heero : ... t'attends quoi ?

Duo : Enterre-moi ! Ca à l'air trop cool !

Au loin, Quatre traînait Trowa en le tenant par la main.

Quatre : Viens ! Viens ! On va jouer !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : On joue à quoi ?

Trowa : ... sais pas ...

Quatre : J'ai une idée ! On joue à "chat" !

Trowa : ... on peut pas ...

Quatre : ... mais pourquoi ?

Trowa : On n'est que 2 ...

Quatre, les larmes aux yeux : ... mais ... je veux jouer avec toi, moi ... snif ...

Trowa : ... et si on allait faire du toboggan ?...

Quatre : Oh voui ! Voui !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le tobbogan. Juste à côté, le chinois faisait des chateaux de sable.

Quatre : T'es qui ?

Le chinois : Wufei.

Quatre : Tu joue tout seul ?

Wufei : Oui ...

Quatre : Moi, ...

Il tira le bras de Trowa pour se l'accaparer.

Quatre : ... je joue avec Trowa !

Wufei : Tu joue avec lui ?

Trowa : ... oui ...

Wufei : C'est ton ami ?

Trowa, regardant ses bouts de pieds : ... oui ...

Quatre, le prenant par le bras : Trowa !!!

Trowa, rougissant légèrement : ...

Wufei : T'es tout rouge !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Dis ! On fait des chateaux de sables ?

Trowa : ... oui ...

Ils s'installèrent par terre. Plus loin ...

Duo : Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

Heero : ... sais pas ...

Duo : Ah bon ?

Heero : ... oui ...

Duo : T'es trop cool ! C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Heero : Heero.

Duo : Trop bien, le nom ! J'adore !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Hn ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai compris !

Heero : ...

Duo se mit à sautiquer autour d'Heero. Relena se sentait légèrement seule ...

Relena : ... snif ...

Heero : ... Relena ...

Duo : Relena ?

Il regarda à ses pieds.

Duo : ... Relena !

Relena, se demandant qui était cet hurluberlu : ... Duo ?

Duo : ... t'es trop gnonne ! Eh ! Hee-chan ! Tu la déterres ?

Heero : ... hn ...

Du côté des 3 autres ...

Wufei : Regardez mon chateau à moi !

Il avait fait un joli chateau qu'il avait bien moulé avec un seau.

Quatre, agitant une mini-pelle : Il est trop bien !!! Trowa !!! Et le mien, il est joli ?!

Trowa : ... préfère celui de Wufei au tien ...

Quatre : ...

Il frappa Trowa sur le haut de la tête avec sa pelle.

Trowa : ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Quatre : Oh ! Pardon !

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

Quatre : Je voulais par te faire pleurer !

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Eh ! Mais t'as pleuré ! C'est les faibles qui pleurent ! T'es un faible !

Quatre, faisant légèrement la grimace : ...

Wufei : Moi, je suis pas un faible ! Je pleure pas !

Quatre : ...

Wufei se prit un bon coup de pelle sur la tête !

Wufei : ... snif ...

Quatre : Trowa, il est pas faible !

Wufei : ...

Quatre : ...

Wufei : ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Quatre : Tu viens ! On va jouer ailleurs !

Trowa : ... oui ...

Il l'emmena de l'autre côté du toboggan.

Quatre : Dis ! T'habites où !?

Trowa, montrant du doigt : ... là-bas ...

Quatre, montrant l'opposé : Eh ben moi, j'habite là-bas !

Trowa : Ah bon ?

Quatre : Ouais !

Trowa : C'est loin ... Tata Bertie habite là-bas aussi ...

Quatre : Ah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ...

Trowa : C'est trop cool ...

Quatre : Vouais !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Dis !

Trowa, se tournant vers lui : ...

Quatre : Quand tu seras avec ta tata, on pourra jouer tous les deux ?!

Trowa, rouge : ... jouer ensemble ...

Quatre : Ouais !

Trowa, regardant ses mains, écarlate : ... je ... je veux bien ...

Quatre : Trowa ! Je t'adore !

Il serra Trowa très fort contre lui.

Trowa, cramoisi : ... OO ...

De l'autre côté du bac à sable ...

Duo : Relena ! Tu viens ! On va jouer à chat !

Relena : Kyaaaaaaaaaah !

Heero, retenant Relena : ... elle est à moi ...

Duo, avec des yeux de cocker : ... mais ... on peut jouer tous les trois, non ?

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo : Allez ! C'est moi le chat !

Heero : Non. C'est moi.

Duo : Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!! S'il te plait !!!

Heero : Non.

Duo : ... snif ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : ... ok ... c'est toi ...

Duo : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Duo courit vers Heero. Relena en profita pour se démarquer quand il la repéra et le poursuivit. Heero regardait Relena, comme si c'était sa petite protégée. Milliard, loin avec Noin, faisait de même. La petite folle failli bousculer le petit Wufei. Mais Duo, lui, fonça dedans. Relena était explosée de rire. Heero, lui, la rejoignit.

Relena : PTDR !!!

Heero : ... nié ... nié hé hé ...

Relena : C'est trop bizarre comment tu rigoles ! PTDR !!!

Heero, vexé : ... hn ...

Duo, à Wufei : ... oups ... désolé ...

Wufei : ... snif ...

Duo : Pleure pas !

Wufei, fâché tout rouge : ... JE PLEURE PAS, D'ABORD !!!

Duo : ... mais si !

Wufei : NON !!! TAIS-TOI !!!

Duo : Faut pas avoir honte ! Hihihi ...

Wufei : RIGOLES PAS !!!... snif ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! ( décidement ... ils pleurent tous ! )

Duo : PTDR !!!

Quatre, derrière le toboggan : Wouaaaaaaaaah !!! Ils ont l'air content !!! On joue avec eux !?!

Trowa : ...

Quatre monte sur le toboggan.

Quatre : JOUONS TOUS **ENSEEEEEEEEEEMBLE** !!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les gamins du bac à sable, tournés vers lui : ... ??? ...

Père de Quatre : DESCENDS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE, QUATRE !!!

Quatre : KYAAAAAAH HA HA HA !!! PTDR !!!

Il descends du bac à sable.

Père de Quatre, à la mère de Trowa : ... j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec lui ...

Mère de Trowa : Il est juste un peu turbulent ! C'est normal, à son âge ... soyez moins dur avec lui !

Père de Quatre : ... vous avez peut-être raison ...

Vers le toboggan ...

Quatre, à Heero : Coucou ! T'es qui ?!

Heero : Heero.

Quatre : Heero ?

Heero : Hn.

Quatre : ... t'es bizarre !

Relena : Non ! Il est pas bizarre !

Heero, content : ...

Quatre : Ah ... désolééééééééééé !!!

Heero : ???

Duo : Eh !!! T'es qui !?!

Quatre : Moi ?... je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner !!!

Trowa : Bonjour ...

Quatre : Et lui, c'est Trowa !!!

Trowa : ...

La mère de Trowa arriva avec Catherine.

Mère de Trowa : Allez ! On s'en va !

Père de Quatre, arrivant lui aussi : Nous aussi, Quatre. Tu viens ?

Mère de Trowa, prenant la main de son fils : Dis "au revoir" à tes amis !

Trowa : ... au revoir ...

Duo et Relena : AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Heero : Hn.

Wufei : Au revoir.

Quatre, les larmes montant aux yeux : ... snif ...

Trowa, souriant : ... au revoir, Quatre ...

Mère de Trowa : Bien ! Sur ce ...

Père de Quatre : Au revoir !

La famille Bloom s'apprêtait à partir, quand Quatre, prêt à pleurer, se précipita vers Trowa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un très court baiser.

Père de Quatre, blanc : ... mais ... que ... QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT !?! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?! C'EST UN HOMME !!! MAIS ... MON DIEU !!! T'AS PAS HONTE !?!

Il se tourne vers la mère de Trowa.

Père de Quatre : ... je suis désolé ... il est incontrollable ... j'ai vraiment des problèmes avec lui ...

Mère de Trowa, blanche, sans voix : ...

Trowa, cramoisi, avec un petit sourire : ...

Catherine : Hé ! On dirait que ça lui a plu, à Petit-frère !

Mère de Trowa : ... on s'en va !

Père de Quatre : Oui ! On s'en va !

Ils partent en famille, honteux, sauf Quatre et Trowa, qui étaient très heureux.

Heero : ...

Il regarde Relena.

Heero, rouge : ...

Duo : Il est rouge euh ! Il est rouge euh !

Heero : ... tais-toi !

Les parents : Les enfants ! On s'en va !

Duo : Vous partez ?!

Heero : Ouais.

Duo : Dis ! On se reverra ?

Heero : ... peut-être ...

Relena, déjà partie : AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Duo : AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Heero : ... Relena ...

Un blond se pointe, fixant Heero et Duo.

Milliard : ... vous avez rien fait à ma soeur, hein ?...

Heero : ... hn ... non ...

Duo : Nan !!!

Milliard : ... vous avez intérêt ...

Mère de Heero : Heero ! Viens !

Père de Wufei : Wufei !

Ils se lèvent.

Wufei : ... ben au revoir ...

Heero : Au revoir.

Duo : Au revoir, vous deux ! Vous reviendrez, hein !?!

Heero, tout rouge : ... ouais ...

Et les joyeux petits cabotins rentrent chez eux, tranquilles. Mais que se disent-ils sur le chemin ?

Quatre : Et ben moi, quand je serais grand, je me marierai avec Trowa !

Père de Quatre : ARRÊTE !!! Tu te marieras avec une jolie fille et puis point !

Du côté de Trowa ...

Trowa, content : ...

Catherine : Dis ! Tu l'aimes ?

Trowa, hochant de la tête à toute allure : Oh oui !

Mère de Trowa, exténuée : ... c'est pas possible ... c'est pas possible ...

Du côté d'Heero ...

Heero : ... ouais ... et ben moi, je me marierai avec Relena ...

Mère de Heero : Oh ! Mon petit chéri est amoureux !

Heero : ... et Duo.

Parents de Heero, tétanisés : ... OO ;;; OO ;;;

Du côté de Wufei ...

Wufei : ... ils sont tous trop faibles !

Et du côté de Duo ?

Duo : ... Relena ... Heero ... c'est mes super copains !!!

Ami de Duo : Ah ouais !?! Tu me les montreras !?!

Duo : Ouais !!!

**FIN **


End file.
